powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Summoning
The power to summon forth an object or organism. Opposite of Banishment. Capabilities The user can transport person, creature, or object of choice by means of Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation or some other way. This may also result from a previous summoning contract, which creates a connection between the summon and summoner. High level users may not be bound by restrictions such as a contract, and can summon anything they want, including powerful beings or "familiar spirits" and often require strong mystic connections to where these entities reside. Users can call upon fairies, angels, demons, or animal spirits, just to name a few. The summoning can backfire, however, leading to any number of misfortunes, such as the summoned person, creature, or item causing harm to the summoner. Techniques * Alternate Matter Materialization - Ability to summon matter from alternate universes and possible futures/timelines. * Animal Emerging ' - Ability to summon animals from user's body. * 'Door Projection/Portal Creation - Ability to summon portals and gateways. * Elemental Generation - Ability to summon elements. * Materialized Guardian - Ability to summon a Guardian. * Meteor Summoning - Ability to summon astrological rocks from outer space. * Object Creation - Ability to summon objects from nothing. * Over Run! - Ability to summon an army. * Remote Teleportation - Summon anyone and anything by teleporting them remotely. * Snake Den - Ability to summon snakes to attack. * Soul Summoning - Ability to summon souls from beyond the grave. * Spatial Displacement - Ability to summon an entire environment to the battlefield. * Summon Bestowal - Ability to give powers to summons. * Summon Energy Manipulation - Ability to manipulate the energies of summons. * Summon Infusion - Ability to infuse any object with summoning capabilities. * Summoning Mimicry - Ability to borrow power/appearance of summons. * Weapon Summoning - Ability to summon weapons. Variations * Angel Summoning - Summon Angels. * Conjuration - Summon using spells. * Demon Summoning - Summon Demons. * Dimensional Summoning - Summon things from other dimensions. * Empathic Summoning - Summon empathic entities. * God Summoning - Summon Deities. * Jewel Summoning - Summon entities using magical jewels as a medium. * Meta Summoning - Summon anything/everything. * Name Evocation - Summon entities via their name. * Undead Summoning - Summon undead. Associations * Banishment - very important, not being able to get rid of a summon has been the downfall of many users. * Contract Bestowal - some live summons may require a contract to bring towards the summoner. * Energy Circle Combat - some summons require a magic circle/symbol to bring forth the target. * Meta Teleportation * Space-Time Manipulation - summoning usually involves transporting target through the space-time continuum. Limitations * Usually temporary. * Summoned creatures may have to find their own way back, which is likely to cause problems. * Summoning immensely large/heavy targets may take a mental toll on the user. * Summoning may not grant control over the summoned being. * Summoned entities may become uncontrollable and put the summoner and everyone else in the vicinity in danger. * May require a contract to summon specific entities. ** May require approval of the entity if they are sentient. * Summoning certain entities may require a sacrifice, such as blood, wealth or life. * Certain symbols, carvings and/or ceremonies may be needed to summon. * May require knowledge of what is to be summoned to actually summon it. * Certain temporal/spacial limitations/restrictions may prevent/complicate summoning. Known Users See Also: Summon Magic and Summoning Ritual. Manga/Anime Video Games Known Objects *Summonstone (Dissidia Final Fantasy) *The Moon (Final Fantasy VIII); via Lunar Cry *Elements of Harmony (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic) *Alpha Rune (Ben 10 Series) *Yo-kai Watch and Yo-kai Medals (Yo-kai Watch) *Amulet of Avalor (Sofia the First) Gallery File:Konjiki_Ashisogi_Jizo.jpg|Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bleach) summoning his scientifically modified Zanpakutō via his Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō. File:Kokujo_Tengen_Myo-O.png|Sajin Komamura (Bleach) summoning his guardian spirit warrior via his Bankai, Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō. File:Zanka_no_Tachi,_Minami_-_Kaka_Jumanokushi_Daisojin.png|Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto (Bleach) using Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jumanōkushi Daisōjin to summon the people he killed. File:RoadKamelotsdoor.jpg|Road Kamelot (D.Gray-Man) summoning the Door that allows inter-dimensional travel. File:Aquarius_is_summoned_by_Lucy.jpg|Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) is a Celestial Spirit Magic user, and can use Gate Keys to summon Celestial Spirits. File:Gate_of_the_Paired_Fish_Key.gif|Yukino Agria (Fairy Tail) summoning a Celestial Spirit. File:Summoning_Technique.jpg|The Summoning Technique (Naruto) can summon any animal the user has signed a contract with. File:Temari_Summons_Kamatari.png|Temari (Naruto) summons Kamatari, a giant weasel carrying a giant sickle. File:Baku_Anime.png|Danzō Shimura (Naruto) summons his unique summon: the nightmare-eating chimera, Baku. File:Snake_Binding_Authority_Spell.jpg|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) using Binding Snake Glare Spell to summon giant snakes that instantly bind the foes. File:Quintuple_Rashomon.png|Hashirama Senju (Naruto) using Summoning: Quintuple Rashōmon to bring forth five very powerful doors for defense. File:Summoning_Toad_Mouth_Bind.png|Jiraiya (Naruto) using Summoning: Toad Mouth Bind to summon the esophagus of a fire-breathing toad to the arena. File:-Kabuto_Demonstrates_Edo_Tensei.png|Kabuto Yakushi (Naruto) uses a live sacrifice to evoke the forbidden Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation. File:Reaper_death_seal.jpg|Hiruzen Sarutobi (Naruto) using Sealing Technique: Dead Demon Consuming Seal to summon the God of Death. File:Summoningshellkotetsu.jpg|Kōtetsu Hagane (Naruto) summoning his shell-mace weapon that was sealed inside a scroll. File:Nagato's_Animal_Path_Summons.png|Nagato (Naruto) can summon a great variety of animals via his Animal Path. 3_sannin__summom__by_goriverde-d5fmxb4.jpg|Orochimaru, Tsunade and Jiraiya (Naruto) summons Manda, Katsuyu and Gamabunta. naruto_633__behold_kuchiyose_no_jutsu__collab_by_the103orjagrat-d686iw1.jpg|Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke (Naruto) summoning Katsuyu, Gamakichi and Aoda. File:Shadowkhan.png|The nine Oni Generals (Jackie Chan Adventures) summoning their Shadowkhan soldiers to devour the light of the world. File:Summoning_Legendary_Birds.png|Natsume's Yungerer (Pokemon Adventures) summoning Freezer and Thunder via Teleport. File:Princess_Lucia_Summoning_Morning_Star.png|Lucia (Princess Lucia) summoning the Morning Star meteor via her magic circles. File:Lucia_Summons_Fire.png|Lucia (Princess Lucia) uses a magic circle to summon a pillar of explosive flames. File:Beelze_Summoning_the_Gates_of_Hell.png|Beelze (Princess Lucia) summoning the Gates of Hell to act as a defense. File:Guns_and_Roses.jpg|Miao Xia-Long (Rosario + Vampire: Season II) summoning his specialized plants, Guns and Roses. File:Jee-Han_summoning_his_bat.png|Han Jee-Han (The Gamer) summoning a Bat from his Inventory. File:Zant_Twilight_Change.jpg|Zant (The Legend of Zelda) using Twilight magic to summon Twilight creatures and even another arena to the battlefield. 370px-I83 Mr. Dark.png|Dark Man/Mr. Dark (Fables) Hoop.gif|Hoopa (Pokemon) summoning several legendary pokemon. File:Summoning.gif|Melinda Warren (Charmed) being summoned by the Charmed Ones. Izumo_No_Okuni_H.png|Izumo No Okuni (Valkyrie Crusade) can summon gods using her dance. Summoner_H.png|Summoner (Valkyrie Crusade) can summon anyone. Devil_Summoner_H.png|Devil Summoner (Valkyrie Crusade) is a summoner that has fallen to darkness. Merascylla.png|Merascylla (Nanatsu no Taizai) can summon demons from another plane to aid her team's motives. Nathan_Adams.png|As the wearer of the Yo-Kai Watch, Nathan Adams (Yo-Kai Watch) can summon Yo-Kai via inserting Yo-Kai medals. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Teleportation Category:Support Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Summoning Category:Dimensional Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Transportation Category:Spatial Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries